


Be There For You

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Ruby is sick, and Aasim let’s her know he’s ready and willing to take care of her.
Relationships: Aasim & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 3





	Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a modern au.

“Ah…ah…_ACHOO”_ Ruby sneezed, barley having time to cover her mouth with her tissue. She sat in her bed, a box of tissues to her right, and a small waste basket filled with…well, not-so-fresh ones to her left. She blew her nose loudly and added the tissue to the ever-growing pile on her left.

She sighed to herself as she thought of the events her sickness would make her miss that day. She had promised Ms. Martin she would help her organize her files of student records. Not the most fun job to do as the nurse’s assistant, but she would gladly do it anyway to help and spend time with her favorite mentor.

The cooking class was also holding their annual cooking competition, and Omar was making his famous chicken pot pie, her favorite.

An alert from her cellphone snapped her out of her thoughts. She grabbed it off her night stand and read the new message.

** _I’m on my way over._ **

Ruby smiled as she read Aasim’s text. When she texted him earlier that day saying she was sick, he had insisted on taking care of her as soon as school let out. Louis even texted her earlier and told her that Aasim was even hinting at skipping school that day to look after her. "_Aasim willing to skip school...just for me." S_he thought with a warm smile.

Another text disrupted her thoughts,

**_Omar gave me some of his chicken pot pie to give to you. He and I knew how excited you were to try some. Want me to bring you anything else? Tissues, medicine…flowers?_ 😉**

She chuckled softly as she texted him back.

**_Oh ty!! And nah I don’t need anything else._ 😄_Ya really don’t have to fuss too much hon. It’s just a head cold._ 💛**

She rested her phone in her lap as she awaited her boyfriend’s next response. "_That boy is one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met." _She thought to herself with a smile.

Her phone soon dinged once more, announcing a new message. She lifted the phone closer to her face, and felt tears sting her eyes as she read his message.

** _It could be a cold or the flu. Something small or something important. Whatever it is I’ll be there to support you and love you. Whenever you need me. For anything and everything, I’ll be there for you. _💕**


End file.
